¿Quien soy en realidad?
by Usami Hikari
Summary: Estare siempre junto a Yukio, lo quiero mucho... Rin presta atencion... Soy un niño demonio... Son insultos que me destruian por dentro... dare mi ultima gota de sangre por Yukio... el es mi unica familia... Rin, te quiero... No creo que Yukio y Mephilsto sientan lastima por mi... lo apoyare aunque el no me quiera


_¿Por qué lo hago?_

Aun no lo sé… no sé cuál es la razón de cometer siempre los mismo errores, lo odio, todos me creen alguien que por definición debería ser perfecto como su hermano menor, del gran profesor Yukio Okumura… pero no, él y yo somos totalmente distintos… a pesar de ser gemelos de nacimiento

 _¿Qué me llevo a considerarme un monstruo?_

Pues hace apenas unos días que fácilmente pueden volverse semanas, meses y hasta años… pero aun no puedo creer… siempre me consideraron como un monstruo, un error del mundo y ahora me doy cuenta que la persona responsable de que yo naciera, si así podemos llamarlo persona, no fue el mundo, ni mi madre, ni siquiera mi padre adoptivo, fue el mismísimo Satán, mi padre biológico… siempre quise saber que se sentía ser alguien normal, vivir en una casa normal, con una madre, un padre, un hermano y hasta podría decirse un perro, pero no… yo y mi hermano Yukio éramos huérfanos que fuimos acogidos en un templo por un monje y también exorcista, él nos crio como si fuésemos sus hijos… pero jamás me sentí completamente satifecho con lo que tenía.

En la escuela sufrí cientos de insultos, pero bueno eso es tolerable, pero no al grado de que esos insultos vengan de gente mayor y dirigida a un pequeño niño, siempre podía escuchar esos murmureos, que solo podía escuchar que decían:

"Mira, mira ese es el niño demonio que vive en el templo"

"No puedo entender como dejan que un niño que parece ser hijo de un demonio viva en un lugar tan sagrado como ese"

 _¿Por qué decían esas cosas de mí?_

No creo que sea por lastima hacia mí, no… creo que era por celos, se sentían celosos porque yo podía vagar libremente por todos y cada uno de los lugares del templo como si fuese un Santo o algo así… pero pensándolo mejor no, en vez de eso creo que era rabia.

 _¿Acaso estaban furiosos de que un niño demonio como yo viva en un lugar tan sagrado como ese?_

Creo que jamás llegaran a sentir como es verdaderamente el dolor de solo tener un padre adoptivo que cuide de ti y que las demás personas solo piensen que fuiste un error que nunca debió existir, o te digan…"¿Por qué no eres más como tu hermano menor?"

 _¿Yukio sufrió lo mismo?_

No lo creo, Yukio siempre fue un chico educado, dulce y gentil, inclusive puedo decir que curaba mis heridas cuando volvía a casa luego de una pelea con chicos de mi escuela o de afuera… siempre quiso ser un médico de mayor, yo lo apoye como buen hermano y hasta ahora… cuando el piense que solo soy un demonio que está postergando su muerte y que merece ser exorcizado por la muerte de nuestro padre… aun lo sigo apoyándolo, no quiero que Yukio sufra lo mismo que yo he sufrido, si yo no pude ser feliz en mi vida, me basta con ver todos los días la dulce y tierna sonrisa de mi querido hermano gemelo menor Yukio Okumura, él es la única familia… que me queda.

 _¿Por qué no intento cambiar?_

Lo he intentado tantas veces que ya hasta he perdido la cuenta, siempre quise cambiar, intentar ser alguien mejor, pero no… nada de lo que he hecho, todos mis esfuerzos han sido en vano, siempre intente cambia mi forma de vida, siempre quise ser mejor… superarme ser un mejor hijo, pero nada sirvió, solo recibía como siempre insultos o acababa involucrado en alguna pelea con chicos mayores o iguales de mi edad o tamaño, nunca me importo contra quien sea, siempre pelee y peleare hasta derramar la última gota de sangre que queda dentro de mi cuerpo vacío… un cuerpo vacío al que no le queda ningún alma, me siento abandonado por la luz, y poco a poco estoy siendo adentrado más y más a la oscuridad y sé muy bien que cuando llegue al fondo del pozo… no habrá manera de que pueda volver a salir de allí.

-Hermano-grito la voz de Yukio dentro de los pensamientos del joven Rin

Con solo la tenue voz de Yukio mi corazón vuelve a latir, mis emociones empiezan a fluir como si fuesen un gran lago, gracias a mi querido hermano soy capaz de superarme y crecer… porque Yukio… es mi razón para luchar

-Hermano deja de dormirte en mi clase-grito enfadado el peli-castaño parado enfrente de la mesa de su hermano sin ningún chico más en el salón

-¡Yukio no me estés gritando mientras que intento dormir!-grito enfadado el peli-azul poniéndose frente a frente con el oji-azul

-¡Es lo que te pasa por desvelarte anoche!-grito enfadado el gemelo menor

-¡Me desvele cocinando ese desayuno que estabas comiendo!-grito enfadado el gemelo menor

-Ah es cierto, gracias por el desayuno, ahora de castigo por dormir en mi clase deberás escribir en el pizarrón, "Debo prestar más atención en clase"-dijo el peli-castaño sentándose en su silla frente a su escritorio y sacando su desayuno para comerlo mientras que veía trabajar a su familiar.

-Ahh bien pero yo no limpiare el pizarrón después-dijo con una voz de niño el peli-azul poniendo sus brazos en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y dirigiéndose a la pizarra

-Pensándolo mejor, ¿Por qué Yukio y Mephilsto me dejaron vivir? Tal vez sea porque tengo el poder suficiente para matar a Satán, o talvez solamente sea porque se están burlando de mí, no… Yukio jamás sería capaz de hacerme algo así-pensó el oji-azul mientras que escribía en su pizarrón

 _¿Acaso soy más fuerte de lo que imagino?_

-En verdad eso espero-pensó el joven hermano mayor mientras tenía en su rostro una dulce sonrisa y era rodeado por flores

-¿Crees que sea mejor que te odien a que te amen?-dijo cerrando los ojos el peli-castaño

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres Yukio?-dijo el peli-azul mirando a su hermano

-Siempre me he hecho esa pregunta ¿Qué es mejor ser temido o ser amado?-dijo el oji-azul

-Es lógico Yukio… es mejor ser amado-dijo el oji-azul

Bueno yo no tengo mucho de qué hablar para ser honestos, yo siempre quise ser querido por la gente por esa razón quiero ser liberado de este dolor… por alguna razón se me vino a la mente la idea

 _¿Qué pasaría si exorcizaran mi alma? ¿Se alejaría este maldito dolor que llevo dentro?_

No, no lo creo en absoluto, este dolor es una herida que jamás terminara de cicatrizarse, ni siquiera aunque exorcicen mi alama y alejen este horrible dolor jamás se ira, es mi maldición con la que siempre debo cargar, hoy, mañana y siempre… debo aceptar la cruda realidad y esa realidad es que…

 **YO SOY RIN HIJO DE SATAN Y FUI ADOPTADO POR UN MONJE**

Tal vez sea una total ficción, el que alguna vez matare a Satán… no creo ser capaz de derrótalo… pero derramare hasta mi última lagrima, hasta mi último aliento y mi última gota de sangre por las personas que me quieren y que quiero… estaré a su lado pero, después de matar a Satán… yo deberé morir, soy un demonio y aunque quiera evitarlo no puedo, mi destino es morir durante o después de la batalla, si no es por Satán, quiero que la persona que me de él golpe final sea mi más preciado, querido y único hermano

" **Yo moriré en las garras de Satán"** y si eso no ocurre **"Moriré en las manos de mi hermano Okumura Yukio"** … porque Yukio, él es todo lo que tengo.

Y… siento un gran cariño, afecto y hasta podría llamarse amor… hacia el dulce y tranquilo de Yukio, lo quiero mucho… más de lo que quiero a mi propia vida, pero lo que no llegué a entender aun, es.

 _¿De qué forma lo quiero?_

-Rin… te quiero mucho eres lo único que tengo-dijo el peli-castaño abrazando por detrás a su hermano mientras que este estaba escribiendo en la pizarra

-Yo… también te quiero mucho Yukio-dijo el peli-azul dándose la vuelta y abrazando a su hermano, colocando sus manos alrededor de la espalda de Yukio

 _Daré todo por Yukio, quiero que él sea feliz, lo quiero mucho… amo a Yukio, mi pequeño y joven hermano sabelotodo._

 **Bien hasta aquí llega… sé que es algo corto pero debía aprovechar el aburrimiento de faltar a clase por la lluvia, a si Boochan este es un pequeño regalo sorpresa, no te preocupes revisare todos los errores antes de publicarlo ^v^, si por alguna razón me da más ganas para publicarlo o si no ñaa ¬ ¬, jeje pero ya sabes como soy.**

 **Pero bien es un especial, deee aburrimiento jeje, pero bueno, dejare que tu linda mentecita crea si es más un fic Yaoi por lo que dice Rin o cualquier otro.**


End file.
